Frozen Dragon
|attribute = |released = 13.0.0 |rateoffire = 99 |capacity = 60 |mobility = 50 (Current Mobility) 32 (Legacy) |cost = 40 |reskinof = Pet Dragon |Level required = Level 6 |theme = Dragon/ice themed |number = 253}} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a reskinned Pet Dragon. It has dark blue scales and a blue collar. It has light blue and blue wings, dark blue legs, blue horns, spikes, and green eyes. Strategy Use this weapon at a close range, since it is a flamethrower, but be cautious, as many players can whip out Robot Samurai or the Guardian. Also be careful of players with Ninja Shurikens if you ever get to close as they can whip you out in one hit if all 3 shurikens hit. It is smart to pair this weapon with Rocket Jumper or another fast get away weapon if things get too tight. Tips *As it is a flamethrower, use it at close range. *Use this on fast/highly mobile weapons so they can be slowed down, then finish them with another weapon. *Useful for taking down enemies who often try to use a Jetpack. *It has the highest Damage-Per-Second (DPS) in the game, a rapid rate of fire, good capacity and moderate mobility. *This can be useful for taking down invisible players. Simply sweep your fire across the little specks that show their position. *Because of the fact it is a flamethrower use it to kill people through the wall if you can see their nametag *This weapon is deadly when used in an ambush. The enemy will have little to no time to react, and the Frozen Dragon's supreme fire rate will down them quickly.. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Do not engage its users in close range as this weapon can deal heavy damage on you. *Have a rocket jump weapon you could use to get away if the user is nearby *Be careful for the flame from this weapon could be misleading. You might think you’re not in range to get hit but the range of this weapon is a lot further than you expect to just by looking at the flame. *Be careful when turning corners or entering rooms. Users could be hiding in wait for an ambush in corners or above door frames. Recommended Maps Any maps, except weapon restricted maps such as Knife Party and Sniper Forts. Weapon Setup Have a long ranged weapon, as this is a short ranged weapon. Having the Killer Whale is especially useful when in need of jumping to the enemies. Trivia *It is basically the opposite of the Pet Dragon. The pet dragon burns enemies, and this slows them down. *This and the Pet Dragon are the only Dragon-themed weapons that are alive. *This, Mystical Ore Emitter, and Gas Launcher are the flamethrowers that does not shoot flames. *When reloaded, the dragon is fed a small version of the Snowball. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Slows Down Target Category:Clan Weapons Category:Remodel Category:Legendary